Stanley Dreyfuss (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D agent | Education = | Origin = Life-Model Decoy | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Chuck Austen | First = Elektra Vol 2 1 | Death = Elektra Vol 2 5 | HistoryText = Stanley was created for Operation ninjagirl, a S.H.I.E.L.D op run by Nick Fury centering on Baghdad the capital of Iraq. Stanley recruited Elektra Natchios to infiltrate the operations of Saddam Abed Dasem who had gained power in Iraq and was working with Hydra. Elektra was tasked with killing Saddam and retrieving a box that contained the Zodiac Key. After attempting to recruit Elektra in Paris, where she used her ninja skills to vanish with the offered money, Stanley met her again in Baghdad where she killed Hydra agents who were aware of her before vanishing after using ninja mind tricks to mess with his mind. Elektra ultimately decided to take the job and went up against Hydra who hired Silver Samurai to kill her, while S.H.I.E.L.D was watching this fight as well as a televised debate where S.H.I.E.L.D were accused of spending four billion dollars producing Life-Model Decoy's, a suspicious Stanley then searched his name and discovered that he himself was an L.M.D. Stanley confronted Nick Fury who confirmed it and told him that he was a L.M.D designed specially for the mission, hinting that he was made to resemble one of Elektra's past loves and that he was made too smart, smart enough to question who and what he is which Fury stated to be a mistake. Fury had the 'plug pulled' on Stanley which left him with only his internal battery supply to run on. Stanley ran and stole a vehicle as well as the Silver Samurai's helmet and picked up Elektra, driving her to the palace of Saddam Abed Dasem who had unleashed the power of the Zodiac Key. While helping to transport her Stanley admitted to thinking he might be in love with her and used his last words to wish they had been able to make out, before he battery ran out and he ceased to function | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Stanley was a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Level 9, while in the field his clearance level was high enough for him to locate his own file from a basic search of his name, which revealed to him the truth that he was a Life-Model Decoy * Stanley was a LMD Level 5 with Level 9 human characteristic conditioning. * Stanley was self aware and able to make his own decisions and form his own opinions so he appears to have been an artificially intelligent and conscious being. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}